Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2}{3n - 4} \div \dfrac{3}{3n}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{2}{3n - 4} \times \dfrac{3n}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 2 \times 3n } { (3n - 4) \times 3}$ $p = \dfrac{6n}{9n - 12}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{2n}{3n - 4}$